


The Half Empty Tower (Clint, Nat, and Bucky getting bored)

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcanons, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, forced makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the tower empties, the hairdressers come out<br/>Based off the headcannon that Clint is the only one allowed to brush Nat's hair<br/>Peter Quill comes in and is awesome :D<br/>PURE FLUFF but pure cute even if it is long<br/>Still working on my writing skills but at least it's cute! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Half Empty Tower (Clint, Nat, and Bucky getting bored)

Headcannon: “Clint is the only person (other than herself) that Natasha lets brush her hair. Sometimes she even lets him do something fancy with it, even though that’s not her style, to satisfy the circus boy in him. It’s soothing for both of them.”

 

Bucky turned the corner and continued strolling through the empty halls of the tower. Steve was somewhere with Sam and Tony. Where he hadn’t bothered to ask. Fury’d been handing out assignments like candy on Halloween. He just wasn’t ready to send Bucky out yet, which was fine with him. He still wasn’t used to so many rooms and hallways that he was allowed to freely explore. Not to mention all the technology he’d been trying to avoid. Tony was still salty about “the JARVIS incident”. Wasn’t his fault that Tony’s technology wasn’t coffee-proof.

He walked around, wondering who was still in the tower at this point. 

He continued to walk, poking his head into rooms every now and then, but only to find empty walls and invisible people. He gradually stopped checking until he heard voices coming from downstairs. He was going to ignore it, but he heard two voices- Nat’s and what he was sure was either Steve or Clint’s voice. Remembering Steve was gone, he decided it was Clint and was instantly intrigued. The last time they had all done something together, a huge water balloon fight had broken out. He walked down the stairs (stumbled is more like it, thank you Pepper for leaving a heel in the middle of the staircase) to see Nat sitting in a black chair in front of the couch. Clint was behind her, sitting (perched, really) on the arm of the couch with something in his hand.  
“Nat, hold still.”  
“Ow!”  
“Beauty hurts.”  
“Can’t you just brush it?! It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”  
“You’re probably going to the kitchen. That’s somewhere-”  
“Yeah, you’re right, let me go find my dress.”  
Clint looked behind his shoulder to see Bucky looking confused behind them. 

“You come for an up-do?” he asked, a smile on his face.  
Natasha looked back too.  
“Hey, Bucky! Everyone else is out.”  
She glanced back at Clint, who was twisting a small portion of her red hair into a small side braid. Her face gave him the impression that he was the one who suggested a fancy hairstyle.

“Seriously, Barton-”  
“You’re worse than my daughter-”  
She laughed at that.  
“How’s traitor baby?”  
“Nathaniel is fine. I mean, if Tony would quit sending him robotic toys-”

Natasha turned back to Bucky, who was clearly unsure if he was supposed to leave, stand there, or join them. 

“Come sit,” she nodded. 

Bucky looked behind him, felt stupid for looking behind him, and walked towards the couch, pulling up a chair to watch Clint.

“You guys do this when no one’s home?” he asked.  
“Clint get bored easily,” she explained.  
“Not bored, inspired,” Clint said, waving his hand like there was invisible glitter.  
“Nice,” Bucky laughed, sinking into his arm chair.

Her hair was in a bun, the small braid swooping towards the back. The only stray hairs were in the front, falling in front of her ear, but they looked like they were supposed to. The bun was coiled up like a red seashell. 

“It’s lookin’ good, Nat,” Bucky finally said.  
“It is alsooooo… done!” Clint said proudly.

Nat instinctively felt it, stroking the hair in different directions.

“Feels good,” she replied, a tiny grin spreading across her face.

At the second she said that, the entire thing collapsed and fell down to her shoulders. Nat’s cheeks filled up with air and she began to burst out in laughter. Bucky joined in reluctantly, trying to avoid eye contact with Clint. Clint mumbled something and walked away.  
“I didn’t do that!” she called after him.  
“Oh I know.” he muttered as she tried to stop herself from giggling. “You could break into THE most secret government base without a single agent knowing, but even an assassin like YOU couldn’t infiltrate MY work,” he replied from the kitchen.

Beep boop beep

“Who are you calling?!” she called.

No answer.

“Clint, just brush my hair, no need to call the SWAT team.”

No reply.

“If you’re actually calling the SWAT team-”

He came back, the phone to his ear, and held his hand up to Nat. 

“Hey man! Look, we have a situation. What? No, we don’t need him. I dunno, just tell him you’re- okay. Okay. Nat, not Wanda. Ooh. We should ask Wanda though. Mmhmm. Okay. Bye.”

“Care to explain?”  
“No,” he replied calmly.

He picked up the red brush and began to brush her hair normally, picking out the bobby pins. She seemed more relaxed at this, her eyes closed and her shoulders lowered. She let him brush her hair for a while, Bucky draped across a chair near her, playing on his phone.

Steve had showed him how to play Flappy Bird on the phone he’d been given, but he’d given up after the twenty millionth attempt to get a score higher than 11. Holding the slim phone with his metal arm certainly didn’t help. He didn’t even bother asking Tony for an EASY game. Clint told him Angry Birds was fun, but the one Nat suggested, fruit ninja, was his favorite.  
He didn’t play for long though- he like watching Clint and Nat. 

A good chunk of time had passed when the doorbell buzzed. Nat’s eyes opened for the first time since Clint had been brushing her hair. They had both seemed to get some sort of therapy from it. She spun her head around to look at the door, her now perfectly straight and untangled hair whipping around her shoulder. Clint walked to the door and pressed a few buttons. 

“Quill?” Clint asked.  
“Yeah, I brought the stuff!”

Clint let him in.

“You called Quill?!” Nat asked, laughing a little.  
“Best in the business. Why?” Clint relied with a smirk.  
“I’m here you guys!”  
A man with light brownish hair and a short beard walked in. He was wearing plain clothes, but had a walkman sticking out of his pocket and headphones around his neck. He was wheeling a little black cart behind him.  
“Took you long enough,” Clint remarked, glancing at his watch, amazed at how fast he’d gotten to the tower.  
“Hey, who’s this?” he asked with a grin, walking towards the couch.  
“This is Bucky- he’s Steve’s friend from the war,” Nat replied.  
“Wait-”  
“Long story,” she said, waving away any questions.

That seemed to be enough for him- he looked more interested in Nat's hair. He stood behind her and began to style her hair, weaving his fingers through it.  
“I see what you mean…” he whispered to Clint.  
“What are you nerds talking about?” Natasha asked.  
“Quiet, Nat, this is men’s business,” Clint replied.  
“Clearly.”

“How do you know how to do hair?” Bucky finally asked.  
“Clint was in the circus,” Nat replied.  
“But I’m best at makeup,” he added.  
He clapped his hands.  
“Nat, where’s your makeup?”  
“Clint, NO.”  
“Clint, YES,” he answered, his back already to her, walking up the stairs.  
She sighed.  
“This is called half-up-half down,” Quill told her.  
He took a curling iron from his black cart and plugged it into the wall.  
Clint came back with a large make-up box in his arms.  
“I got the make-up,” he called, setting it down and opening it.  
“Clint-”  
“Shush it’s time for beauty,” he said, dabbing his brush into powder.  
“Quill-”

Peter shrugged and turned on the curling iron. Natasha slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms. Bucky tried not to laugh, but Natasha caught his eye anyways. She glared at him, accidentally smiled, and shook her head as he pretended to cough. 

After a good chunk of time, Peter and Clint were satisfied with themselves.  
“Red carpet time,” Clint exclaimed, high-fiving Quill.  
“I thought I was going to the kitchen,” Nat replied.  
“Easy on the sarcasm, asSASSin.”

Clint packed up Nat’s make-up box, Quill doing the same. Nat got up from her seat, looking pleased to be free, and jumped onto the couch, flipping on the TV. Bucky glanced over his shoulder, pausing fruit ninja, and saw both men sighing and looking kind of empty inside. Nat flipped through the channels, paying them no mind.  
Both Peter and Clint’s heads turned as they both slowly looked back at Bucky. There was a moment of silence as all three guys stared at each other. A moment. 

“Oh, HECK no,” Bucky yelled.

He sprung off of his seat, but it was too late.

Peter grabbed his arm, noticing his metal arm for the first time and looking super fascinated, but he couldn’t ask about it over Bucky’s yelling. Clint grabbed his other arm and slammed his chest, making him fall into the black chair Nat was in. She looked over at them from the TV.

“YES,” she said.

She got up and and slammed his shoulders down, expelling any attempts of him escaping. She ran down to the lower level with Peter and Clint keeping him in place, assuring him they were professionals. All the while, Bucky yelled in Russian, trying to punch. She came running back up with a black wire and tied Bucky to the chair. Quill and Clint didn’t miss a beat.

 

Bruce walked up to the tower door, fumbling to get everything in order. He opened the door and set his car keys on the table. When he looked up, he almost fell over. Bucky was tied to a chair, Clint was putting eyeliner on him, and some stranger was straightening his hair. Natasha, on the other hand, was holding Clint’s bow and arrow, the bow stretched and an arrow inches away from Bucky’s nose. 

Her hair was beautifully done, much fancier than usual. Part of it was up in a bun, the rest curled and flowing down past her shoulders. Even her make-up was much more dynamic than usual.  
She turned to Bruce.  
“Hey, big-fella!” she smiled, like nothing was wrong.  
Bucky, Peter, and Clint all turned to him as well.  
“Hey, bro,” Peter waved, turning back to the hair straightener.

Bruce turned to Bucky and was sure he saw him mouth something. He was almost certain it was ‘HELP’.


End file.
